


Best Plan Ever

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Reunion, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Quinn catches Finn drooling over a man in uniform, an evil plan begins to emerge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Plan Ever

It took one lingering look for Quinn to come up with her evil plan. Okay, so it wasn't really evil — it was more of a those dorks deserve each other plan. After seeing Finn drooling over the sight of Puck wearing a uniform, Quinn began to scheme. So while Mr. Schuester was giving the alumni the task of singing songs that should never be sung in the first place, Quinn came up with a fabulous idea.

Sure, it wasn't the most original plan but Quinn decided to go with something that was tried and tested. After forging two letters in both Finn and Puck's handwriting, she slipped them in each boy's pocket as Rachel hogged the spotlight once again. Honestly, there were only so many times that one needed to hear Rachel sing _"Don't Rain On My Parade."_

Rolling her eyes, Quinn put in her earphones and pressed play on her iPod. As she listened to some Nirvana, she watched as Finn put his hand in his pocket. Pulling out the note, he read it several times before looking in Puck's direction. Seeing him blush, Quinn wished she thought of this years ago. It would have saved the three of them from the heartache of sophomore year.

As soon as the song switched to _“What Going On,”_ by 4 Non Blondes, Puck had reached into his pocket and began reading his note as well. Within minutes, Puck gave Finn a suggestive look before they snuck out of the choir room. Obviously, they didn't care for Celine Dion either because apparently, Rachel was taking advantage of the fact that Mr. Schuester had fallen asleep a couple of songs ago. Annoyed that Rachel had hog all the time they could've spent selecting a song for homecoming, Quinn left the choir room to go check on Puck and Finn.

Later when interrogated by Kurt, Quinn would say that she had left for the sake of her own sanity but the real reason why Quinn bolted out of the choir room was because she wanted to see if her plan had actually worked. Quinn didn't have to go that far before finding Puck making out with Finn in the hallway. He had the tall boy pushed against the wall and she could tell that Puck was about to do something that shouldn't be seen by a bunch of high school students. Thankfully, they were all gone for the day so Quinn decided to leave the boys up to their own devices.

She was about to return to the choir room when she heard a horrible scream. Turning around, Quinn saw a pale face Rachel staring at Puck who had successfully gotten his hand down Finn pants. As the boys ignored the annoying diva, Quinn smiled in victory. She really should have done this years ago if Rachel's horrified screeches were anything to go by.

A year and a wedding later, Quinn was still convinced that getting Puck and Finn together was the best plan she ever had.


End file.
